The present invention relates to revolving firearms and particularly resides in an indexing mechanism for the stepwise rotation of the cartridge cylinder of a revolving firearm.
Present methods for the rotation of the cylinders of revolving firearms include a trigger activated mechanism, which is however suitable only for small caliber firearms. Also spring-motor-driven cylinders are known. They have the disadvantage that the spring motor needs to be wound up from time to time so that the firearm is not always ready for operation.
In a revolving firearm having a barrel and a rotating cartridge cylinder actuated by an axially slidable pump-action type foregrip, indexing means are provided for converting the back and forth movement of the foregrip into a stepwise rotational movement of the cartridge cylinder for bringing one chamber of the cartridge cylinder after another in axial alignment with the barrel. This unique mechanism allows the user to rotate the cartridge cylinder in a manner similar to conventional pump action shotguns.
The present invention is an improvement over existing arrangements; it is especially intended for use in connection with large-caliber firearms, i.e. xe2x88x9212 GA up to 40 mm. It can however also be used in smaller caliber firearms, especially for providing a unique pump action revolving firearm.
The invention will be described below in greater detail with reference to a particular embodiment of the invention which is schematically represented in the accompanying drawings.